At present, with the development of mobile industry, the development of CPU (Central Processing Unit), the “heart” of a display terminal, tends to be smooth, and with the increase of applications, the requirement for the performance of the display terminal becomes higher and higher. Multi-functional applications further cause an increase in the power consumption of the display terminal and a reduction in battery life. The problem of power consumption and performance requirements has become one of the basic problems with most concerns in the current field of mobile terminals.
The inventors of the present invention found that in the prior art, regardless of the utilization ratio of a CPU of the display terminal, the processing frequency of a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) thereof is a fixed value. Therefore, there are two problems: (1) if the utilization ratio of the CPU is low, the data center reads that the user is at a static state (i.e. at a mode of viewing pictures or browsing the Web) at present, then the operational processing frequency of the GPU is relatively high; in this case, for the user, the purpose of improving performance is not achieved, but energy is wasted; (2) if the utilization ratio of the CPU is high, the data center reads that the user is playing a 3D online game at present, then the operational processing frequency of the GPU is relatively low, so the image processing capability of the GPU is low, which may cause the problems of not smooth image display on the mobile phone and slow image processing.
In summary, it is an urgent technical problem to be solved how to make CPU and GPU operate cooperatively to reduce power consumption of the display without wasting resources.